1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for using adhesive materials to secure two or more semiconductor device components to one another. Particularly, the present invention relates to the use of pressure-sensitive adhesive materials to secure semiconductor device components to each other. The present invention also relates to assemblies including semiconductor device components that are secured to one another with adhesive materials that include a pressure-sensitive component with sufficient bonding strength to at least temporarily secure the semiconductor device components to one another and a thermoset component for more permanently securing the semiconductor device components to one another.
2. State of the Art